Through Broken Eyes
by StarStrukk22
Summary: Jak and the gang go through some pretty tough situations with people from the hills and could scar them for life. Who lives and who survives? Find out, Hills Have Eyes style!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

"We're safe now..." I said trying to comfort Daxter and Ashley.

"But...What if they come back, Jak? What are we going to do?" Ashley sobbed.

"They won't." I tried to reassure, but mostly trying to reassure myself. I looked at Daxter who sat on the ground speechless, even he could not be shaken again. You are probably wondering what happened. Well I should start this sad and sadistic story from the beginning so it makes more sense...

"Jak!" Torn yelled as walked in the doors of the Naughty Ottsel.

"What?" I replied very annoyed.

"You need to go up in the mountains and make sure Ashley, Ashelin, Keira, Tess, Jinx, and Grim are okay. They were sent to check out some activity they picked up on the scanners, but they got into an accident and I haven't heard from them since. Plus its too long of a walk on foot." Torn said worried.

"Alright." I took Daxter with me and I took a zoomer.

"You think they're alright?" Daxter questioned worried mostly about Tess.

"Come on Dax, they're fine. Just a little wreck." Along the mountain trail seemed very iridescent and I enjoyed the sights. Two hours and still no sign of them. I speeded up around the corner ,all of a sudden there was a security wall or something and crashed into it damaging the zoomer.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed. I decided that it was to long of a walk back, so I started walking in the same direction as I was headed.

"Why was there a wall there? We couldn't see it, its like somebody wanted us to crash. And how come we went past the wall, Jak?" Daxter was scared, I can always tell, even if his tone wasn't.

"Will you just please calm down." I was very annoyed because I did not feel like saving a whole mess of people especially if my ex's are there. Ashley and Keira. Ashley was just my recent and I loved her, until I inadvertently cheated on her with Keira. And Ashley was Keira's little sister. Beautiful blue eyes, brown hair, bright smile, she was the one for me. The day I was going to propose to her I told Keira and Keira flipped. She told me she still loved me and kissed me and I sort of kissed her back. That's when Ashley walked in and seen it and flipped out. She still hasn't forgiven me or Keira. To Ashley, Keira was the perfect one and everybody was in love with her. Ashley was always compared to Keira like she should be more like her, stop being such a rebel, but that's why I liked her. She was perfect to me, but I can never re-do that day and it stings inside.

"There they are!" Daxter was relieved seeing everybody in perfect health. Ashley and Keira, a distance apart from each other, gave me the cold shoulder. Ashley gave me daggers, and those beautiful bright blue eyes shunned me and were now cold.

"Oh thank God you're here!" Jinx shouted.

"Did you bring help?" Ashelin asked.

"Well I was the help, until..."

"Until what?" Ashelin asked.

"Until I crashed into some kind of an invisible wall. It totaled the zoomer." Everybody looked disappointed.

"Well what are we suppose to do now? Good thing they sent you Jak, huh?" Ashley asked sarcastically. I ignored it.

"Look maybe we should set up camp or something so we can walk tomorrow cause it's going to be dark in another hour or so." I suggested.

"Okay people you heard him, let's set up camp!" Ashelin yelled. It didn't take but a half hour for the equipment to be set up.

"Hey Grim and I are going to walk further up the mountain and try to find help. If we don't find anything in an hour, we'll come back." Jinx reported to Ashelin.

"Then you're going to need this." She said handing them two hand guns. Then off they went. That was an hour ago.

I walked where Ashley was sitting."Can I sit here?" But there was no reply but the silence, so I sat there beside her. "Ashley why won't you talk to me? We never straightened this out."

"Hmm...that's funny. I could've swore you were talking to me when I have made it very clear I don't want anything to do with you."

"Ashley, we've at least got to straighten this out. I...never meant to-"

"Fuck off!" She got up and walked away, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"I don't think she wants anything to do with ya." Daxter piped in. But I couldn't say anything back. I was too depressed and I have been. I felt like crying, but its not what I do. I don't cry. I don't think I even cried when I was a baby. I just bottled it up inside. "Jak? You can at least talk to me you know?"

"I know Dax, but I don't know...I just cannot stop thinking about her."

"Where in the hell are Jinx and Grim. They said if they didn't find anything in an hour they would come back!" Ashelin screeched. Then we heard a rock drop and Ashelin pointed the flashlight towards the noise. "Jinx! Grim! That you!" She screamed, but no answer. She walked towards a cave and I followed just in case. That's when we heard breathing, heavy breathing. Then another rock.

"Alright Jinx! Grim! This is no time to be fucking around!" I yelled and took out my gun. We walked further in, but found nothing. Then we went back to camp.

"Hey is that you throwing rocks?" Tess asked. The group of people stared at me from the campfire.

"No, it's probably just Jinx and Grim playing stupid fucking pranks." I said heading towards Daxter.

"Dax, I will be right back I need to use some sort of bathroom." Tess said kissing Daxter and walking away.

"Okay, but be careful honey," Daxter warned. "Jak, are you okay?"

" I am fine! Jesus what is with everybody?!" I shot back irritated.

"Well ever since you and Ashley were over, you've been to."

"What in the hell are you talking about?!"

"You are giving up, Jak! Something I never thought could come of you! You have been contemplating suicide, just look at your wrists! You need to let it go cause I am worried about you and your health." And then I said something I thought I would never say to Daxter.

"Fuck you! You don't know shit, Daxter! So mind your own Goddamn business, and fuck off!" I yelled and walked off grabbing a flashlight. I needed to think straight. Daxter did not deserve those words. He was acting more mature than me to tell the truth. Then I heard a rock and it made me jump. What the fuck is doing this? Then I stopped dead in my tracks and dropped the flashlight in horror. I had just stumbled upon a mutilated Tess. She laid there in a pool of blood...dead. I thought about Daxter and a tear came to my eye. I pulled out my gun in horror and ran back to camp. I had to warn them, and I know how much it would kill Daxter inside.

"Jak! Where have you been?" Keira yelled.

"Guys! Guys! Listen to me! We need to get out of here, NOW!" My adrenaline was pumping fast. I was afraid and showing it for once.

"Whoa, what is wrong with you Jak? Looks like you seen a ghost or something." Ashelin piped up.

"Hey Jak. Have you seen Tess?" Keira asked. Then I looked at Daxter full of sorrow and shook my head. He looked up at me questioningly.

"Dax, she's dead...I am so sorry...I found her...and she was like...cut open." I looked at him with grief and he did something I had never seen him do. Cry.

"Wait...What happened out there Jak?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me we should get the fuck out of here, now!" Then all of a sudden we heard a man screaming, and tied to a post up the trail was Jinx. And he was on fire.

"Oh shit!" Ashelin yelled getting the fire extinguisher and running towards the flames. I ran with her and Daxter, Keira, and Ashley stayed behind.

"Fuck!" Ashelin yelled as Jinx yelled. His skin boiled over and he was spitting up what looked like foamy blood. His eyes burned as they turned white. Ashelin finally got the fire out, but unfortunately for Jinx, he was dead. Then I heard Ashley scream. Ashelin and I ran towards camp, our guns out. We stopped when we seen two mutated looking men. They looked like something off of a scary movie. One had a pushed up lip and had crooked eyes. The other was a tall behemoth and had a little larger than normal cranium and had crooked eyes.

"Aghhh!" The one with the pushed up lip screamed as Keira stuck a knife in his leg. Keira looked up with fear and he shot her in the head and Ashley scream was so loud it was inaudible. I came out with my gun and started shooting and they had Daxter. They ran as I shot point-blank into the night, but they had gotten away. Ashley, now her face covered in blood, was now over the corpse of her sister crying. Keira shot her head up gasping for air and gagging on her own blood.

"Keira! Oh God, Keira! Please stay with me," But there was only silence. "Keira?" But she was dead.

"What happened?" Ashelin asked.

"Keira...she was...trying to save me." Ashley said through tears.

"Jak, they have Daxter. What are we going to do?" Ashelin asked looking more afraid than she has ever been..

"We wait until morning. You two stay here and I will go save Daxter." after that we couldn't sleep and we sat around the campfire speechless. Ashley had her head on my shoulder as she cried and repeated the same thing over again. "I never got to say good bye. I am so sorry Jak." But I couldn't say anything back, I had a lump in my throat and I wondered if Daxter was dead. Four of my friends were dead.

"_Goggle? You copy, Goggle?"_ A man on a radio said, and Ashelin and I perked up.

"_He stayed back there. He's keeping an eye on them."_ Another man said. We stood around the radio listening.

"_I told you!"_

"_What?"_

"_I told you, you've got to kill them all!"_ The man continued. _"Damas is going to finish them off!"_

"Damas?" I looked at Ashelin.

"No, it can't be." Ashelin shook her head doubtfully. Then I took the radio.

"Who the fuck is this," I demanded. "What do you want from us? Huh!" The next thing I heard shocked me.

"_Jak! Jak! It's me Daxter! I need help! Don't do anything stupid. If I don't make it, Jak, I am so sorry and I forgive you because I know that you didn't mean anything you said to me!" _Daxter said.

"Daxter? Daxter?!" I yelled, but no reply. I dropped the radio and fell to my knees. "Goddamn it!" I yelled pounding the earth with my fist. Ashelin stood up beside me and Ashley curled up by the campfire looking at me with the greatest fear in her eyes. I tried to listen for something, but the only thing I could hear was the silence pounding my ear drums...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

It was morning and I took my gun, a knife, and strapped to my gun was a flashlight just in case.

"Jak, if you don't make it back, I am sorry for not-"

"It's ok, Ashley. I was to blame and I am the one who is sorry. I want you two to be careful. You got it?"

"Ok" Ashley tried not to cry.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. Ashelin," I yelled. "You guys got protection?"

"Yeah, we brought extra guns and ammo in case. You be careful, get in and out. And that's an order." She demanded. I nodded and set afoot for the long journey ahead.

I came upon what looked like an old mine underground for eco. I turned the flashlight on, staying vigilant. It also looked like people were buried under here, because it looked like a memorial for the people that had gotten killed. There were pictures of people with some of their possessions. I heard somebody run and I pointed the light that way, but nothing. Then I reached the end of the tunnel into the light and the light was bright and stung my eyes.

It was an exhausting terrain as I ran up the hills and the rocks. As I ran I seen a body decomposing covered in flies and maggots, with a vulture on top and it cawed as I ran past. I ran until eventually I seen what looked like a town. I carefully made my way down, careful not to fall or be seen. I made it down and walked into a house that was empty, but had mannequins and a lot of them. It gave me the feeling that I was being watched, which was an eerie feeling. I walked out and then I seen a man with a head brace dragging a body along. His skin had a bumpy looking texture and it looked as if he had been burnt. I accidentally skidded a rock and he turned around and dropped the body, trying to find me, but I went inside of an old vehicle. He could not find me and proceeded carrying the lifeless corpse. As soon as the coast was clear I got out of the vehicle and went up to another house. I looked in the window and found Daxter tied up.

I quietly opened the door and quietly shut it. The floorboards creaked a little as I walked towards the room he was tied up in. I heard a television and there was a woman combing what looked to be her wig. I tried as quietly as I could to sneak Daxter out of there as fast as I could. Daxter seen me and a little smile crept up on his face. I went into the room and took out my knife and cut the ropes. I held him in my arms and walked out and as I turned the corner I can't really remember what happened next, but I do remember getting struck with a bat by the woman sitting in the chair.

I woke up in a daze and with a migraine. I was locked up in some sort of box thing. I lit a match and to my horror the box was filled with dead bodies and hacked off limbs. I yelled kicking and hitting the top to get out. I kept hitting it until it gave in and the top came off. I pulled myself up gagging and coughing. My gun had been taken away and my knife to, but I looked around the house and found a screwdriver and a bat, so I tried to work with that. Then I heard a man singing a song and I tried to follow the noise. I reached the kitchen table and there sat Grim with a flag stabbed through his head. I tried not to throw up at the stench. I held my bat up ready to strike. I rounded the corner and found a man with an abnormally large head, in a wheel-chair, singing. With every verse he sung, he had to inhale a large amount of breath. As I faced him, he stopped singing.

"Where is my friend?! Huh! Where is Daxter!?" I threatened to hit him with the bat.

"I don't know where he is...I never leave this place." He said gasping for air. "Your people asked our families to leave our town, and you destroyed our homes and turned everything to ashes with your bombs of mass destruction. You've made us what we've become. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"Then he started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny!?" I demanded.

"It's breakfast time!" He yelled. "Rawr!" A man said jumping through the glass with an axe. It was the same guy from the camp with the deformed head and crooked eyes. I ran the other way trying to avoid him. As soon as I turned a corner, he was there and I tried to run up the steps, but he grabbed my leg. I kicked him off and hit him one good upside the head and ran into the bathroom. I panicked as I moved the porcelain bathtub in front of the doorway to block it. I held my bat up waiting for him, but it was dead quiet. Then he ran through the wall and grabbed me by the throat, making me drop the bat. He was choking me and laughing and then he threw me across the room and I tried to find an escape. I dodged his swing and grabbed the bat. As I tried to hit him with the bat he chopped off half with his axe, so I stabbed it through his stomach, digging it deeper, but he was not affected, just pissed. I stood there frozen as he took it out of him and hit me upside the head with it. I stood up against the wall, vision blurred, trying to regain composure, but before I could he had tackled me through the wall. As I lay on the ground, weak, he took me by the foot and threw me into some glass into another room. Before I could react to anything he had came in and chopped half of two of my fingers. "AGGHHHHHH!" I yelled in severe pain. I hurried up and hid under the table, whimpering in pain. He started sabotaging the kitchen table chopping it up. He finally flipped over the table and was in front of me. He was about to kill me until I took out the screwdriver and held it out towards him and he looked amused by it. Then he took his axe and rubbed it up against my head and neck, ready to swing. I broke down and I started to cry.

"Please don't kill me." I cried.

"Please don't kill me." The man in the wheel-chair mocked.

"Please don't kill me." I reiterated.

"Please don't kill me." He mocked again. Then I took the screwdriver and with all my force I stabbed it through his foot, nailing him to the floor. He screamed in agony as I got up and took the flag out of Grim's head and stabbing it through the mans throat. He was now gagging on his blood as I took his axe and stuck it in his head. He laid on the floor lifeless. The man in the wheel-chair looked pissed and took his radio and said, "Kill Daxter." I got pissed as he smiled and I took the axe and swung at his stomach. Now he was dead.

I walked out of the door and hid behind the vehicle where the man with the head-brace was walking towards me and cocked the rifle. As he was close to me I took the axe and swung at his leg. His body was up against the car and I swung the axe in his back, twisting and breaking the vertebrae. I removed the axe and he fell to the ground and gasped for air. He looked at me with fear as I switched the side of the axe to the pointy side and I swung it and it hit the middle of his face. I took his gun and that's when I seen somebody wearing red, running and holding Daxter.

"Daxter!" I yelled running towards them. I ran, jumping over rocks trying not to trip. I reached the top of the hill where they were. As they were closer to me I held up my gun and realized it was a she.

"Here." She said softly setting Daxter on the ground. Then suddenly a man jumped on top of me and the girl held Daxter hiding under the rocks. He was the other man from camp with the pushed up lip. He punched me in the face and pushed me up against the rocks. I squeezed his wound from where he had been stabbed and pushed him off of me. He took some sort of spiked chain and swung it at my shoulder and my face, cutting it. I fell to the ground and he slammed my head into the ground numerous times until I laid there still."Jak!" Daxter yelled in fear as the girl ran away to find safety. I laid there, wounded, hit, beaten, bloody, bruised, and I somehow managed to get up and get the gun. I ran to where I heard them. "Give me that!" The man growled and she kicked him in the face. Then I showed up and hit him in the face with the butt of the gun numerous times until he was on the ground. Then I shot him in the stomach, the throat, and the shoulder, and he fell face first into the ground. I went over to where he was and kicked him to make sure he was dead. Then the girl let Daxter go and Daxter ran up to me. I scooped him up and hugged him as hard as I could because I was relieved that he was okay. And for the first time in a long time I smiled, until I heard the girl yell as a warning. I turned around and it was the man still alive ready to shoot me. The girl ran towards him, and just as he fired she pushed him off the cliff, taking her own life. Daxter and I looked over the edge, and I was sad but grateful that she took her own life for us.

It was a long silent walk back to camp, but when I managed to reach camp, Ashley and Ashelin were so excited to see us. Ashley and Ashelin hugged me relieved.

"Let's start walking now. It will at least take 2 days to get back to the city." Ashelin said. Then we heard two gun shots.

"No! No! Ashelin!" Ashley sobbed. That's when Daxter and I turned around to find Ashelin with a bullet in her chest and head. We both ran to her side, but it was too late. "Jak! What's happening?!" Ashley screamed. Then a man came out and grabbed her. "Help! Help! Shoot him! Jak! Help!" Her voice screeched. Then I recognized the man. Damas. My father Damas.

"Da-Damas?" I asked. The man quit struggling with Ashley and let her go.

"Jak?" Damas asked.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" I faltered.

"They...tried to kill me, but I was stronger than that. Now I am getting revenge on all the people that made me what I have become!" He snarled.

"Damas this isn't you at all." Then he lunged towards me and jumped on me. "I am your son, Damas! Why in the hell are you doing this! I am your family!"

"I do not have family, just the people who are like me. They are my family!" He yelled in my ear. Then Ashley ran and jumped on his back hitting and cursing. With his strength, Damas threw her down and took out his gun and pointed at her. I got pissed. I thought of all those times I have been hurt, all those times people have shunned me out, all those years I have been neglected, and I have had enough. I transformed into my dark self and then I took my razor sharp claws and pierced through his chest. He gasped for breath as his slid down to the ground. I transformed back and watched him die. He looked at me and started laughing. Then Ashley lunged at him with an axe and stabbing in his head.

"FUCK YOU!" She yelled with rage.

"My-my father is a killer." I said.

"I just want out of here." Ashley said. Daxter remained silent.

"Well...we got nothing to lose." I said remorsefully.

And now this is where we ended up. Three people alive out of eight people. We thought we killed them all. We thought this was this end. Well it kills me inside to say this is only the beginning...


End file.
